


Fella-wait-what-now?

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: Sabriel, Sam's on the phone to Dean and Cas when Gabriel decides to test his ability to focus by sucking him off.</p><p>Totally not what the poor anon got, though. So sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fella-wait-what-now?

"Argh, shit!"

Dean held the phone away from his ear as Sam cursed and there were definite sounds of shuffling around.

"Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I’m go- _od, fuck_ … I just… stubbed my toe.”

Cas looked at Dean questioningly and Dean shrugged. “How the hell did you do that? I thought you were sitting and reading from the website?”

"I wa- _as_ , jesus. I just… had to… go get… oh fuck it, can’t talk right now Dean, I’ll call you later- _oh Christ!_ ”

There was a muffled chuckle before the line went dead and Dean glared at the phone. “He hung up on me. That boy is just asking for Nair shampoo again,” he grumbled.

Castiel shrugged. “I’m sure once Gabriel is done fellating Sam he’ll call you back.”

"Yeah I guess- _woah-wait-WHAT?!_ ”


End file.
